


Boom.

by Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight/pseuds/Dancingwithstarlightatmidnight
Summary: A gunshot echoed from behind her.A body fell to the floor.Eleven's world stopped.





	Boom.

**Author's Note:**

> First Stranger Things fic AND I haven't written anything all year so please don't yell at me lel

Eleven woke up knowing something was off. First, the bed next to her was cold and empty, and second, the apartment was dead silent.  
She had been living with Mike since the day they graduated, and sleeping in the same bed as him even longer. El knew that even if he had somehow gotten up before her, he'd be making some sort of noise.

Eleven's heart thumped in her chest. Shooting out of bed, she began to search the apartment, even though she knew he wasn't there. She began to panic, a million things that could have happened to him racing through her mind. 

Closing her eyes, El began to frantically search for him. The image was weak, but she could vaguely see him sitting in a small room; one of the solitary rooms she'd been forced in as a child.

Eleven's eyes snapped open, a trickle of blood falling from her nose. Anger bubbled relentlessly in her chest. She knew what she had to do.

~

The moment El entered the hallway of solitary rooms, she was greeted with Dr. Brenner with an arm wrapped around Mike's neck.

"Papa. Let go." She warned angrily.

His grip on Mike didn't loosen, a lopsided grin forming on his face. "I needed to test a theory."

El took a few cautious steps towards the pair. "Theory?"

Mike's eyes widened. "El! Behind y-"  
A gunshot echoed from behind her.  
A body fell to the floor.  
Eleven's world stopped. 

Mike had been shot.  
After a mere moment of disbelief, she ran to his side.  
"Mike?!" El shrieked. She picked up the boy's body, cradling it in her arms. "Mike, please..."  
his lifeless body didn't move an inch.  
"Fascinating..." Brenner muttered.

Finally, Eleven began to scream. The whole room shook violently with El's rage, each tear falling from her face causing a ripple of chaos to erupt throughout the room. She buried her face in Mike's neck, sobbing. "Come back, I'm sorry, I wasn't fast enough... come back..."

He wasn't coming back.


End file.
